


Sex with Their Plus-Sized Girl

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: This was an ask on my Tumblr blog: "How do you think Dean (and sam) would have sex with their plus size girl? (Like 300 pounds).





	Sex with Their Plus-Sized Girl

You want to know what I think? I think they would both treat her just like any other woman, because you know what? She  _is_  just like any other woman. She likes sex, wants sex, wants to get off, wants whichever boy she’s with to get off and in the end, she wants to have a good time. And either one of them would be more than willing to show her a very good time. A  _very_  good time.

 ** _Dean:_**   Dean would be all about taking his time, relishing every moment he got to spend with her. He would start by slowly removing every item of her clothing, stopping after every piece hit the floor to let his tongue run over her skin, wanting to taste her, her shoulders, her neck, her stomach, her breasts, everything. Once all of her clothes were off, he’d kiss her, moving down her body until he was sprawled across the bed, his head between her legs, because we all know that sex for Dean is all about giving as much pleasure as he gets. It would be slow, the pleasure building, at first just tiny licks, gentle caresses with his fingers, his low hums of pleasure vibrating through her until she was begging for more. Once he had her begging, then and only then would he slowly slide his fingers inside her, all while his tongue worked her clit, slow easy licks as he eased her open, but that wouldn’t last long because he would want to hear her scream, want to feel her pussy clench around his fingers, because God, nothing made him harder than knowing that she was coming undone because of what he was doing to her, this beautiful, gorgeous woman, every inch of her, every stretch mark, every curve, every single thing about her that she might hate, he loved. He would fuck her with his mouth until she was a boneless mess beneath him and his cock was throbbing, straining against his jeans, practically begging to be set free.

Once his clothes were off, he’d settle himself between her legs, on his knees, pulling her legs around his waist, his hands on her hips, entering her with a hard thrust, watching her, wanting to see the look on her face as filled her, as he buried himself inside her. He’d take his time, sliding his cock in and out of her so very slowly, wanting to make it last, not only for himself, but for her too, because the ecstasy on her face was just fueling his need to make it as good as possible, to make it the most amazing sex she’d ever had. When he can’t hold back any longer, he’ll lean over her, his hands running up her sides, over her curves, and he’ll slam into her as he takes her breast into his mouth, sucking and laving the nipple, then up her neck to her lips, kissing her like he owned her, like he  _wanted_  to own her. A low growl would leave his throat as the walls of her pussy clamped down around him when she came, milking his own orgasm from him, the perfect finish to perfect sex with an amazing woman.

 ** _Sam:_**   Sam’s approach would be a little different. The slow build up would come when he first meets her, trying to gauge her interest, not wanting to push her or rush her, making sure that she knew he was really interested. Once he had her back in his room, well, that’s when the kid gloves come off. Once the door closes behind her, he would be all over her, pulling at her clothes, wanting them off of her body, wanting to be the only thing touching that gorgeous skin. Once she was completely naked, he would wrap a hand in her hair, yanking her head back so he could attack her neck, sucking dark, purple marks into her skin. He’d shove his knee between her legs, pushing them open, pressing his thigh into her rapidly dampening pussy, groaning as she grinds herself against his leg, her fingers wrapped tight in his t-shirt, their tongues tangled together. 

Impatient, Sam would move her to the bed, pushing her down onto it before shoving off his clothes, letting them fall to a rumpled pile on the floor. His hands would be between her legs, pushing them open, running up and down her thighs until she was begging him to do something, _anything,_ for God’s sake. He’d laugh, low in the back of his throat, so sexy, the sound making her tingle everywhere, then he’d kiss her as he pushed two digits into her, a little rough, a little excited, but the feel of his fingers immediately finding and pressing against that spot that inevitably sent her over the edge was worth the impatience and the slight edge she could sense in him. He wouldn’t wait long, scissoring her open quickly because he wanted to be inside her, wanted to feel those soft curves moving with him as he fucked her into next week. He’d want to touch her, want to run his hands over her body as she rode him, so he’d roll to his back, begging her to take him, that he didn’t care, that it was what he wanted. It wouldn’t take much convincing, because she would be so turned on, so ready, that she’d do as he asked without hesitation. With his back resting against the headboard, she’d straddle him, lowering herself onto his cock, a groan coming from him once he was fully seated. He’d brace his feet  against the bed, thrusting up into her over and over, his hands on her ample breasts, kneading them, pinching the nipples between his thumb and forefinger, loving the feel of her in his hands. He’d insist she fuck him hard, urging her to move, and she’d do it, because, Jesus, this man, he was a magician, making those inhibitions she always seem to have just vanish. He’d slide his hands between their bodies, pressing his thumb against her clit, until she came with a muffled cry, her face against his shoulder. He wouldn’t be far behind, his hips coming off the bed to slam into her, sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat, damp strands of hair sticking to his face, grunting as he came, emptying himself into her, his hands tight on her hips, his lips on her neck.  


End file.
